Dangerous Waters
by Kiryu2012
Summary: Two beasts of the water duel it out to see who's top predator. Monsters owned by Trexhunter2000 and gb7zone7.


As the RED Sniper sat upon the small boat drifting in the waterway of 2Fort, the Sniper threw out his fishing rod, the lure floating around in the murky water.

He would be getting more than just fish, though.

Sniper looked out into the water, eager to get his prize. Soon, he saw a faint shadow in the water, but he assumed it to be the fish he would catch. Suddenly the fishing pole was yanked out of his hands, and pulled into the water. Sniper looked over the boat, wondering if the fish was bigger than he thought.

Then it struck.

A powerful blow rammed the bottom of the boat, flipping it over. Sniper fell out of the boat, rolling through the water as he attempted to swim to the surface. Pain suddenly assaulted his leg as something bit down on it, breaking through the bone and dragging him down. Something wrapped around his shoulder and yanked hard, pulling the bone out of the joint. The last thing Sniper saw was the maw of a monster before powerful jaws crushed his throat, snapping his neck.

Within the sewers beneath BLU base, a large shape emerged from the waters. It's broad back broke the surface, it's strong forearms supporting it's weight. It's bright orange eyes looked around in the dark sewers. Pulling it's full weight through the water, the beast emerged onto the bit of land with numerous computers. It's vaguely human-like body was covered in dark green scales. A long tail dragged behind it as it's long jaws slowly opened, releasing a low hiss. Heavydile lay there, cooling down from being out in the warmth.

It's peace was to end shortly, though.

Heavydile sensed movement in the waters. The crocodile-like beast turned it's full weight towards the water, flicking its tail threateningly.

Then it emerged.

A smaller creature burst from the water. Its lizard-like body was covered in pale white scales. Its monitor-like muzzle bared serrated teeth that curved backwards. Its long whip-like tail, ending in a weed-like fin, whipped in anger as Sewer Medic emerged fully from the water.

"Get away from my sewer!"

Heavydile let out a low growl, a rumbling noise rising from the back of its throat.

"NO! I am going to eat you!"

Heavydile, in a second, lunged at Sewer Medic, tackling him into the water. Sewer Medic swam off from Heavydile, climbing up a wall and looking back as Heavydile looked above the water. With a hiss, Sewer Medic jumped to a nearby crate floating in the water, before springing off the crate and flying at Heavydile, swiping at the beast with its claws. The claws sliced across Heavydile's forehead, blood trickling down the broad face, but the crocodile-like beast didn't notice as he swung at Sewer Medic with a large paw, smacking away Sewer Medic. The lizard-like creature swam off from Heavydile, before leaping up onto the ceiling, crawling a good distance away as Heavydile swam after the smaller creature, tracking his scent in the sewers.

Sewer Medic hissed, before he spotted a crowbar laying on a platform of land. Sucking it towards him, Sewer Medic gripped the crowbar before facing Heavydile just as the beast emerged from the water. With a screech, Sewer Medic brought the crowbar down upon Heavydile's skull, only for the crowbar to break in two. The larger foe snapped at Sewer Medic with his jaws, but Sewer Medic opened his mouth and released a quick hypersonic scream, nailing Heavydile in the face and knocking him into the water, blood trickling out of the tiny holes that were his ears.

Heavydile stood up, bellowing with rage, before he lunged at Sewer Medic. The smaller reptile-like creature leapt out of the way, only to be whipped across the face by his foe's tail. Sewer Medic was knocked into the water, quickly leaping onto the wall and scurring away. Heavydile swam after him, rage burning in his veins.

Sewer Medic jumped onto the platform with the computers, just as Heavydile jumped after him. Sewer Medic ducked down, and as Heavydile flew over him, spun around and let out a hyper sonic scream, striking Heavydile head on and slamming him into the wall. Sewer Medic kept up the scream for a while longer before stopping to rest, and Heavydile collapsed to the ground. Sewer Medic sighed, victory certainly his.

Heavydile jumped down in front of Sewer Medic.

The smaller creature didn't have time to react before heavydile bowled him over with a swipe of his paw, then wrapped his forearms around Sewer Medic. The lizard-like creature struggled desperately, only for Heavydile to slam him into the ground. Again and again Heavydile slammed him down, before tossing him back into the water. Heavydile then bit down on Sewer Medic's left hind leg, bringing out a loud crack as the conical teeth punctured the bone. With a scream, Sewer Medic whipped Heavydile in the face multiple times with his tail, making him back off and allowing Sewer Medic to swim away.

Sewer Medic clung to a wall, heaving with pain as blood trickled down his leg. Rage began to burn within him, before the rage erupted in flames as Heavydile swam after him, tracking the smell of blood. Furious, Sewer Medic lunged at Heavydile, ramming him hard enough to knock him backwards into the water. Sewer Medic bit onto Heavydile's right front leg, stabbing his teeth into the arm again and again. Heavydile grabbed Sewer Medic by the back of his neck and tossed him off, but Sewer Medic rammed him again. The two made the water boil as they dueled, biting and clawing at each other, neither getting an advantage over the other.

Heavydile managed to swat Sewer Medic down, before he whipped him in the face with his tail, knocking him away. Sewer Medic rose, but Heavydile bit down onto his torso, swimming forward as Sewer Medic bit and clawed at his face to no avail. Heavydile emerged from the sewers out into the waterway. Sewer Medic hissed and squirmed as his skin stung from the heat of the sunlight. Heavydile tossed Sewer Medic, and the lizard-like creature swam down into the water, seeking relief from the water. Sewer Medic was at a disadvantage here; he was not as good a swimmer as Heavydile. Sewer Medic swam up as Heavydile lunged at him, before latching onto Heavydile's back, biting and clawing at his back, but his armor blocked off the attacks and received merely scratches. Heavydile bit onto Sewer Medic's arm and tossed him off, and Sewer Medic swam back up to the surface.

Gasping for air as his head broke the surface, Sewer Medic swam to shallow water, his skin stinging as the sun's ray struck him. Sewer Medic spotted a can of Crit-a-Cola on the shoreline, sucking it into his mouth as he drank the liquids down. Heavydile burst from the water, lunging after him, and the rejuvenated Sewer Medic spun around, tackling him from the air and slamming back into the water. Teeth tore flesh. Claws shredded skin. Tails pounded bones. The two reptile-like creatures dueled fiercely in the waters, neither wishing to surrender. They were determined to fight to the death.

Heavydile swatted Sewer Medic deeper into the water. Sewer Medic swam to the side as Heavydile lunged at him, before biting onto the beast's left forearm and savaging it. Bellowing angrily, Heavydile bit at Sewer Medic, but the lizard-like creature swam back, before he clawed at Heavydile's face, blood trickling out of the cuts. Heavydile smashed a paw upon Sewer Medic, pinning him to the ground. Sewer Medic bit down onto Heavydile's neck, his serrated teeth slicing into the flesh. As blood began to fill the water, Heavydile did a death roll, shaking off Sewer Medic before biting down on the creature's tail. Sewer Medic struggled, and Heavydile performed another death roll, tearing the tail off. Blood gushed out of the wound as Sewer Medic swam back to shore, blood flowing from the stump. The tail would regrow, that is if he were to survive.

As Heavydile lunged at Sewer Medic, ready to end this battle, Sewer Medic spun around to face him, rage overwhelming all thoughts as he released his anger.

"_AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

A wall of hypersonic sound slammed into Heavydile like a freight train, knocking him back into the water, the scream pushing him back and back until Heavydile slammed into the wall, victim to the assault of high volume. Finally Sewer Medic stopped, exhausted from having used up so much energy. Sewer Medic swam after the still Heavydile, ready to finish this.

A tail slammed into Sewer Medic's visage.

Sewer Medic was knocked back through the water, blood trickling out of the gash on his forehead. Heavydile swam after him, his vision red with rage. Heavydile rammed Sewer Medic head on, knocking him _through_ the bridge above him. Heavydile bit into Sewer Medic's torso, tearing off a chunk of flesh and gulping it down. Desperate, Sewer Medic sucked several pieces of wood at Heavydile, smacking him in the skull several times and making him let go, and Sewer Medic clawed away at Heavydile's chest with his claws, blood trickling out of the many cuts as Sewer Medic unleashed his full fury into his claws as he hacked and slashed at Heavydile's face and chest. Heavydile punched Sewer Medic in the chest, knocking him backwards across the bridge. Heavydile charged at Sewer Medic, trying to bodyslam him, but Sewer Medic rolled out of the way, before he clawed at Heavydile, slicing his claws through Heavydile's forehead.

Heavydile rammed sewer Medic into the side of the wall, before he began beating away at Sewer Medic with powerful fists. Sewer Medic struggled underneath his bulk, but was helpless as Heavydile picked him up with his forearms and slammed him into the bridge, before biting down onto his neck. Sewer Medic struggled and panicked, clawing and kicking at his larger foe. Heavydile felt his blood trickling out of the cuts, but he kept focus. It was time to end this. Heavydile applied more pressure and soon…

_CRACK!_

Sewer Medic fell limp in Heavydile's grip, and the crocodile-like creature released him, letting Sewer Medic's body collapse to the the ground. Heavydile stood up on his hind legs, bellowing in victory over his latest kill, before he began feasting, having earned a meal that would last him for days.


End file.
